


Tears for Mourning

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Awesome Ladies Ficathon [1]
Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are tears before things get better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears for Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: {insert witty comment here} Farscape doesn't belong to me
> 
> Written for awesome ladies' ficathon from the prompt: Chiana, there'll be tears before you're better/you mark my words
> 
> Spoilers through PK Wars

Chiana doesn't think things through: she's a person of action and takes what she wants.

She sleeps with D'argo because he's interesting and fierce and can keep up with her and doesn't mind when she acts out.

She sleeps with his son because she feels like it.

She doesn't think about the consequences until it's too late.

Things change after that and it takes her a while to realize just what she lost.

Once she gets her head on straight, once she discovers her own strengths and wants and needs -- once she is no longer a child -- she realizes she wants D'argo back.

(He's not interested.)

It doesn't matter though because she's determined and persistent and isn't about to back down just on his say so.

She wears him down and they're moving towards some happy future (whenever this war that won't end is over) when it all goes to hell.

(She should have known that there'd be tears.)

D'argo dies and she's left alone again. Except this time it's worse; at least when she broke his heart, she could still see him. Now, he's gone and she's alone in a way she's not been in a very long time.

(She hates it.)

Rigel has his throne back and graciously offers her the land he promised her and D'argo. The land they were going to use to form a family and a life of peace, together.

(She never wanted to be a farmer but she can't say no to Rigel. )

The earth is warm beneath her feet and smells rich and fertile with life. This was D'argo's dream and she's determined to help him achieve it, even if he's not here to appreciate it anymore.

(She feels like she owes it to him.)

John and Aeryn visit with Moya and Pilot when they can and she watches how D'argo's namesake grows and matures. She can barely stand to hear his name.

(She thinks he would be proud of the boy.)

Jothee visits too and tries to convince her to start something with him again. Tells her that his dad wouldn't want her to mourn forever.

She turns him down gently and doesn't tell him that she can't bear to live with the person who helped her to ruin D'argo's dreams before she realized how much he meant to her.

Farming, she discovers, is good for her soul. The crops she grows give her a sense of satisfaction. Her neighbors welcome her to their community and don't push for her to tell them her secrets.

(Many of the young men try to court her but she always turns them down.)

As the seasons pass, she stops looking to the night sky for escape. She stops aching to feel D'argo's body next to hers, stops looking for him in the faces that walk by her.

(She heals.)

When John and Aeryn bring Moya to visit her and to celebrate little D'argo's tenth birthday, she greets them with a smile. She gathers little D'argo in her arms and hugs him, grins as he tries to help her in her fields. And at night, as they sit around her hearth after dinner, she tells little D'argo about the one for whom he's named. The things that John and Aeryn don't know but that she thinks he won't mind little D'argo knowing.

It's the first time she's ever done that.

By the time they leave, she's ready to start living again. And when Rendel comes by and asks her to go for a walk, she says yes.

She's mourned long enough and it's time to put her tears away. She wants her own happy ending.


End file.
